


I'll Be Right Here

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: Emma is dying after the helicopter crash, and Paul makes sure the last few minutes of her life are bearable.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt and I wanted to do something with it.   
> That was a mistake.   
> I cried while writing this.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Injury  
> -Blood  
> -Death

“Emma? Emma!” Paul unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped up. “Emma! Oh God, Emma, your leg!” He ran to Emma as she grunted in pain.   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
“Come on, I’ll help you.” He tried to lift her into a standing position, but she screamed in pain.   
  
“No! I won’t make it, Paul. Shit!” She coughed out some blood. That couldn’t be good.   
  
Paul sat down next to her and pulled her head onto his lap. “Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered, stroking her hair. Emma reached for his hand and held it tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Paul could tell she was in a lot of pain.    
  
She was dying, and they both knew it.   
  
“You know, you were pretty good when I saw you in Brigadoon,” he started, trying to distract her. “I was too busy hating the musical, but I have to admit, the acting was pretty impressive.”   
  
Emma chuckled. “Thanks, dude.” She coughed out more blood, and Paul didn’t even care it was staining his clothes. “Paul? You gotta blow up the meteor. It’s the only way to stop those fuckers.”   
  
“Shh, don’t worry about that, okay? Just look at the stars. They’re so bright today.”   
  
A tear rolled down Emma’s cheek. “Paul, I don’t wanna die.”   
  
Paul choked back a sob. “I know. It’s okay. I’ll be right here.” He forced a smile onto his lips. “Ted would always make comments about how I went to Beanies instead of Starbucks, I’d always say ‘I don’t want to give my money to a big company, I want to support small businesses.’ I don’t think he believed me. He knew I liked you.”   
  
Emma smiled sadly. “You liked me? The barista who always shouts at customers?”   
  
Paul chuckled. “I saw a girl who could stand up for herself. Someone who didn’t care what others think.”   
  
Blood was still streaming out of Emma’s leg, and Paul knew she didn’t have much time left.   
  
“Paul, blow up the meteor.”   
  
“Emma, I’m staying with you.”   
  
“I’m going to die anyway!”   
  
“Emma, listen to me. I want you to feel safe, okay? I’m not letting you live the last few minutes of your life alone, while you’re scared and in pain. I’m staying.”   
  
Emma nodded slowly, processing his words. “Thanks, Paul.”   
  
He squeezed her hand. “I don’t know a lot about astronomy, but I liked looking at the stars when I was younger. I still do.”   
  
“Jane did too,” Emma said.   
  
Paul nodded, not sure how to respond. He looked down at her as he realized her grip on his hand became weaker. She was fighting to keep her eyes open. “Hey, Emma? You can stop fighting, okay? Just close your eyes. I’ll be right here.”   
  
Emma looked at him. “Meteor,” she said softly.   
  
“I know. I’ll take care of it.”   
  
Emma smiled, her eyes closing. Her breathing slowed down, until it completely stopped. Her head was still resting on Paul’s lap. He gently pushed her away, standing up.   
  
He walked to the wreckage of the helicopter, finding a few grenades and a gun.   
  
He didn’t have time to mourn her. He had a job to do.


End file.
